Amor Weasley
by Marinuqui
Summary: El amor respira en el aire. Los distintos amores en distintas etapas de la vida de Rose Weasley. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Sinceridad

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Género:Romance/Drama**

**Personaje principal en todas las viñetas: Rose Weasley**

* * *

**Pareja en esta viñeta: Rose Weasley y James Sirius Potter.**

**Advertencia: Incesto. Relación entre primos.**

**Rating: "K"**

**Palabras: 1000 (sin contar títulos y demás)**

* * *

**1**

_Sinceridad_

Cuando eres pequeño, no te percatas de la cruda realidad. En verdad, lo mejor de la vida es ser pequeño. La facilidad de escapar de los sentimientos tan profundos que son capaces de esclavizar a la humanidad es un lujo grato.

Dicen muchas personas que, las chicas son adolescentes cuando les viene la primera regla. También, otros, consideran que es el paso de la madurez. Otros incluso hacen una mezcla, y comentan que la adolescencia comienza físicamente, pero prosigue psicológicamente.

Y lo último es cierto, la verdad sea dicha. Pero es que no es algo solamente de eso. Una persona de treinta años puede ser menos madura que una de quince, y sigue siendo el primero un adulto y el segundo un adolescente. ¿Qué es lo que marca la diferencia?

Rose se encuentra sentada en medio de la yerba, en el patio trasero de su casa. Su madre, Hermione, se encuentra leyendo sentada en una silla, y su hermano pequeño juega con su padre y las margaritas del jardín junto con Lily y Albus, sus primos. Sus tíos se marcharon a caminar de mientras.

Y ella, a la vez que todo esto ocurre, observa el cielo con curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que hay más allá de esa claridad de tonalidad azulina? ¿Y cómo es que la luna no se cae, al igual que no lo hace el sol? ¿Y por qué brillan? Era algo que su mente no alcanzaba a comprender, pero sonreía. Mamá no sabía cómo explicárselo. Quizás ella tampoco lo sabía.

Se sobresaltó cuando su primo, James, se sentó a su lado. Era un año más mayor que ella, y si bien la niña tenía ocho años, su primo ya tenía nueve. Y es que, ya dejaba un poco entrever que era algo que destacaba. Quizás en ese porte erguido, aunque su sonrisa traviesa seguía presente en él. Rose se preguntaba si el ir cumpliendo años significaba un paso a la madurez. Y por una parte, quería dejar la niñez. Y por la otra, no.

¿Qué era mejor que ser niño? Nada, absolutamente nada. A ella le encantaba caer sobre la fresca yerba, y adorar ese olor a recién cortado, porque su padre siempre cortaba la yerba una vez al mes. Le parecía extraño que lo hiciese rápido, aunque a veces veía un palo de madera asomarse a escondidas. ¿Tendría algo que ver?

A Rose le encantaba la magia. Pero a su madre le gustaba que en el mundo muggle no la utilizasen, así que a James siempre le tenían bajo vigilancia, porque no se fiaban de él. El chico siempre acababa molesto, pero la mayor de los Weasley siempre reía por ello. Sus padres hacían bien, y sus tíos también.

Admiraba a su primo. Y le gustaba. Pero no era un amor profundo ni nada por el estilo. Era de esos amores platónicos hacia una persona a la que aprecias demasiado. Envidiaba como el chico se desenvolvía, y ella, siendo pequeña, se dejase llevar por la timidez. Siempre quería sonreír como él, hacer ese tipo de jugarretas y acabar saliéndose con la suya, como lo hacía su primo mayor.

Lo que más le gustaba es que este la trataba con buen humor. Era a la única a la que no gastaba broma alguna. Quizás porque sabía que ella no caería incluso siendo más infantil. Porque era demasiado tranquila y a él le gustaba asustar más a Albus, que era más sensible y asustadizo que su prima. Quizás es que ella era más Gryffindor que su hermano. Era una posibilidad muy alta. Pero también, una de las razones era que apreciaba mucho a su prima. Y a él le gustaba el olor de su cabello algo rojizo.

Esa tarde, los dos no podían evitar reír, encariñados. Rose se sentía distinta. Ya no tan pequeña, y mucho menos ingenua. Y James también parecía distinto. Siempre había visto de forma distinta al que era su primo predilecto. Esos ojos marrones que se clavaban en los suyos, más cristalinos y aguados. Sonrió con timidez ante esa mirada potente. ¿Qué era eso? Tenía ocho años, y parecía que se estaba sintiendo azorada por algo.

¿Dónde empieza la madurez? ¿Cuándo? Puede que cuando la persona empiece a sentir un amor no tan caprichoso. Cuando esa persona es menos egoísta. Cuando empieza a comprender que no todo es blanco y negro. Cuando se entiende que no todo es como debe ser.

-James, ¿qué crees que hay más allá del cielo?

-Ni idea. Quizás haya otro mundo.

-¿Otro mundo?

-¡Claro! Uno donde los niños son siempre niños. Donde hay un río de chocolate. Donde hay dulces para siempre.

-¿Existirá eso?-Quiso saber ella, entusiasmada.

-Ajá. Creo que sí.

-James…

-Dime.

-¿Me prometes que si eso existe, me llevarás contigo?-El chico sonrió.

-Por supuesto-Exclamó él con felicidad.

Olía a yerba recién cortada. Y también podía percibir una mezcla a menta. El aliento de James, que había masticado un poco de chicle. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, sus labios fueron aprisionados débilmente por los de un niño, de manera inocente.

¿Qué es la infancia? Que surjan momentos de esto y no conlleven un significado oculto ni lascivo. Que esto ocurra, y nada ni nadie puedan evitarlo. Que no se sienta nadie culpable por nada de esto. Que la niñez es un juego. Que el amor, en la niñez, es solamente un juego.

Ese día, Rose y James recibieron una bronca tremenda al ser descubiertos, y algo hubo para ellos entender que no había sido algo agradable, pero algo en su interior les hizo pensar que no era nada malo haber disfrutado del beso. Rose tenía ocho años, y no quiso buscar el porqué, más que nada porque ni ella sería capaz de responderse. Años después probablemente sí, pero ahora, solo era capaz de sonreír satisfecha. Había sido su primer beso. Le había resultado maravilloso, aunque no perfecto, y…

¿Qué hay mejor que la sinceridad? Porque en eso, señoras y señores, consiste el amor. En la sinceridad.

**Nota de la autora: Buenas a todos. Llevo una temporada con Rose así, lo admito. Aquí la primera viñeta es como puede resultar la infancia en ese paso de la adolescencia y la sinceridad con la que ese amor se puede formar entre niños. El primer beso de Rose es su primo, James, cosa que me parece encantadora :3 El primer amor, aunque sea platónico, siempre es dulce. En fin, esta es la primera viñeta.**


	2. Cursilería

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Género:Romance/Drama**

**Personaje principal en todas las viñetas: Rose Weasley**

* * *

**Pareja en esta viñeta: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Advertencia: Cursilería alta. **

**Rating: "T" Hay riesgo de morir por tanta tontería escrita.**

**Palabras: 1000 (sin contar títulos y demás)**

* * *

__**2**

_Cursilería_

_Podía percibir la mano de él aprisionando su cintura. Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció entonces en el rostro de ella. Le encantaba poder mover poco a poco los pies en un ritmo cálido y suave, o eso pretendía ella._

_Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, que no podía dejar de sonreír por ello. Le gustaba quedarse así, a pocos metros de ella, como si así pudiese disfrutar del momento. Y es que, a Rose eso le encantaba._

_Amaba poder enredar sus dedos en ese cabello dorado. Esos ojos grises siempre la observaban con calma y amor. Eso era lo que ella sentía, y que en el fondo, sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Eran sus manos estrechándola con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Era delgado. Ni fornido ni gordo. Era un chico normal y corriente. Nada especial había en él._

_A Scorpius le gustaba poder estar así con Rose. Parecían ser el príncipe y la princesa. La joven Weasley sonrió, entornando sus labios en una sonrisa coqueta. El chico sonrió satisfecho, acercándose poco a poco._

_¿Sabéis esos momentos románticos que aparecen en los libros y que, sin embargo, parecen no existir en la realidad? Pues estáis todos equivocados. Muy equivocados. Ese aroma a pergamino viejo a su alrededor. A Scorpius le gustaba escribir en hojas antiguas. Era una costumbre. Era un algo que a ella le atraía. Era un algo que a ella le enamoraba._

_Enamorar._

_Qué extraña palabra era aquella. El estar enamorado un estado de delirio. Un algo que desconcierta a cualquiera, que le confunde, que le hace pensar en todo tipo de cursilería. Y no lo puedes evitar. Es algo que te gusta. Y el que no lo siente, lo entiende como una auténtica cursilería. _

_Pero a Rose no le importa nadie más que él. Que ese estúpido de Malfoy. Y le gusta ser cursi porque es algo que se le dispara. Es como el azúcar. Y una sonrisa en ambos rostros que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Cerrar los párpados y sentir, de repente, unos labios posarse sobre los suyos como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse así de especial. Que él la tratase con ese cariño y esa ternura que no podría llegar a saborear con cualquiera._

_¿Sería él su príncipe azul? No lo sabía, pero le encantaba pensar que así era. Y él la inclinó en ese baile, sonriendo extensamente para mostrar sus afilados dientes, blanquecinos y resplandecientes. Parecía un vampiro así. Y no pudo evitar soltar una risita socarrona. Era como la escena de Crepúsculo, y no pudo evitar hacerle una mueca de burla. Detestaba esa saga. Y él también, pero le encantaba bromear con ella, e intentar molestarla. Una mera excusa para robarle un casto y dulce beso._

_¿El amor es así de cursi? No siempre, pero si las hormonas están revolucionadas, podéis contar con ello. Los dedos de él se entrelazan con su melena, rojiza, y al final acaba besando suavemente el cabello. Le encanta poder besarlo. Y a ella le apasiona que lo haga. Y suspira entre sus brazos. ¡Qué dulce era estar así con alguien a quién querías! A quién querías…_

-¡Rose!

Y cuando percibió el frío agua sobre su rostro, se sobresaltó. ¡¿Quién narices se atrevía a molestarla en su maravilloso sueño?! Su mirada se oscureció al encontrarse con los ojos marrones de su prima, Lily. La muchacha soltó entonces una sonora carcajada ante el gesto enfurecido de Rose Weasley.

-Vamos, dormilona, que tenemos que despertarnos para ir a desayunar-Comentó entonces la menor de los Potter con gesto sonriente.

-¡No quiero! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Y estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso!

-¡Ay, ay, ay!-Exclamó Lily, sentándose al lado de su prima, intentando así quitarle la almohada de la cara, pues se estaba cubriendo-¡Con qué estarías soñando! O mejor dicho…Con quien…

-¡Con nadie!-Se ruborizó, dejando que la almohada cayese sobre la cama, suspirando-Pero era un sueño bonito.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y con qué soñabas?-Sonrió curiosa-¡Venga Rose! ¡Somos primas! ¡Amigas! Y no es un secreto que te gusta Scorp…

-¡Calla! No me gusta Scorp.

-Lo que tú digas. Y yo soy la princesa de porcelana-Se burló la menor de los Potter con satisfacción de saber que ella tenía la razón-Solamente te digo que disimules más, querida, que el charco que formas debajo de tus pies me va a hacer un día resbalar.

-Y espero que cuando ese día llegue, pueda reír satisfecha de ello.

-¡Encima que intento ayudarte!

-¿Cómo? ¿Burlándote de mí?

-Juntarte con James te ha pasado factura… ¡Estás muy susceptible!

Rose bufó, moviéndose para acabar sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Lily sonrió.

-Soy la menor y sin embargo, soy menos romántica que tú… ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que el amor no es como el de los libros?-Quiso saber la pelirroja, colocándose el cabello-El amor es… ¡Es algo estúpido!

-¡Te equivocas!-Saltó Rose-¡El amor es maravilloso! ¿Cómo vivir sin amor? El amor…El amor es ese sentimiento que te hace volver a ser un niño, que te hace saborear la felicidad en tan solo un instante… ¿Qué hay mejor que el amor?

-El no sufrir-Replicó Lily-Detesto verte feliz para al día siguiente llorar desconsolada-Rose sonrió dulcemente-¿Qué?

-Cuando te enamores de verdad, Lily, comprenderás que el amor puede ser sufrimiento, pero más vale sentir eso, que no sentir nada.

La aludida se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de replicar a su prima. Esta sonrió triunfante y suspiró, observando al cielo. Sabía que a la noche lloraría. Sabía que a la noche se sentiría desolada.

Lo que no sabía era que por la tarde, Scorpius le pediría ir al baile de navidad y que Rose se sentiría maravillada, y sobre todo, feliz. Feliz por ir al baile con el chico de sus sueños. Ese que tanto le gustaba. Su príncipe amor. El amor de su vida…

¿No es eso el amor? Un poco de cursilería insoportable acompañada de una sonrisa embobada y olor a pergamino antiguo…

¡Maldita cursilería!

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, un Scorpius/Rose...Si ha quedado cursi, es lo que pretendía. La verdad es que me parece que en la adolescencia, incluso en la de hoy en día, solemos idealizar al amor pensando que es perfecto, en un momento ideal, y después es cuando nos damos cuenta de que en verdad, el amor no es nada perfecto ni ideal. En la infancia es ese amor tierno e inocente, en la adolescencia me suena un amor idealizado (o solamente sexo, pero a Rose no le veo en ese plan) y...Lo otro ya lo sabéis y lo diré en su momento. Espero que os haya entretenido ^^.**


	3. Sabor a café

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Género:Romance/Drama**

**Personaje principal en todas las viñetas: Rose Weasley**

* * *

**Pareja en esta viñeta: Rose Weasley y OC.**

**Personaje OC: Dan Legendre**

**Rating: "K".**

**Palabras: 1000 (sin contar títulos y demás)**

* * *

**2**

****_Sabor a café_

Tragó saliva con cuidado, clavando entonces su mirada en la de él. Sus pupilas doradas mostraban un brillo especial.

¿Qué es el amor, querido lector? Muchos intentan comprender y dar significado a esa palabra, quizás porque todo tiene que ser explicado por el ser humano. Ella, sin embargo, no lo creía así. Eso era una mera excusa para poder creer que el amor estaba bajo control, cuando en verdad, no era así.

A Rose Weasley le gusta pensar que es el amor. Ha leído muchos libros de príncipes y de princesas, de hombres que enamoran a las mujeres, de chicos que se enamoran de chicos y miradas furtivas entre dos mujeres. Había leído de todo ello. Y siempre empezaba igual. Con esas miradas, con ese apasionamiento, y con un final feliz de esos de película.

Suele rememorar la época en la que ella concebía el amor del mismo modo. Y lo extraña. Extraña esa época de fantasía, de juventud, de inexperiencia, donde el amor parecía jugar una baza a su favor. Añora esa infancia donde la muchacha era la inocencia, y un beso guardado en los recuerdos. Todo eso lo rememora. Vuelve a sentir el olor a yerba recién cortada y a pergamino antiguo.

Ha vivido el amor en vivo y en directo. Ha estado presente en el encuentro entre su prima y un chico llamado Tim. Ha visto la vergüenza y el temor al rechazo, como bien demostraban Albus y Scorpius, fingiendo una amistad que no pasaba más allá de un amor sencillo y puro. Ha visto el dolor de un amor eterno, como el que demostraba Anastasia hacia Marta. Había vivido mucho en su pequeña vida.

Había saboreado la inocencia de su primer beso. Algo que la gente catalogaba como incesto. Quizás tuviesen razón, pero no se arrepiente. No se arrepiente porque esa complicidad que existía con su primo nunca la olvidaría. Esas risas y el recuerdo permanente en sus recuerdos. ¿No es eso bonito? El poder recordar a alguien sin dolor. Un amor de esos que no causaron dolor. ¿Puede eso llamarse amor? "Depende de la persona", acababa pensando Rose.

Había sentido el apasionamiento ese de los libros y de las series de televisión. Ese amor que te quemaba por dentro. Ese amor que te hacía sentir vulnerable, y que en verdad, era cierto. Eso era un amor peligroso. Era el amor que te podía dejar sin nada. Un encuentro de labios que no olvidaría nunca. El aliento del rubio rodeándole y haciendo que suspirase. Un algo que jugaba con ella, aunque no lo llegase a entender. Ese beso que significó su paso a la adolescencia, dejando paso a la niñez.

Qué añoranza, ¿no? Y qué triste que ese amor acabe con la desilusión. Con encuentros desagradables. Con el dolor permanente en el cuerpo de la mayor de los Weasley. Reproches. Engaños. Mentiras. Dolor. Eso era lo que percibía en ese instante, cuando comprendió que todo había acabado. ¿Acaso no era el amor un sentimiento egoísta y caprichoso? Y por eso, la pelirroja se hundió en la desolación. El primer desengaño era el peor.

Y luego, es cuando llega ese instante. Ese momento en el que conoces a alguien…Y no sucede nada. Solo es una mirada. Solo es sentirse bien. Nada importante o especial. ¿Acaso el amor tiene que ser un encuentro repentino de esos típicos de clichés románticos? Rose tenía claro que no.

Había saboreado la amargura de la pérdida. Una persona que te quiere es la que está a tu lado pese al dolor. La que sabe comprenderte aún a sabiendas de que es difícil tratar contigo. Una persona así no se suele encontrar, y muchas veces, es a aquella que no parece ser nada intenso a la primera.

Mucha gente se molestaba por describir al amor. Algunos psicólogos lo definían como un triángulo. Compromiso, cariño y atracción sexual. Ese era el amor perfecto. O al menos eso decían ellos.

Pero… ¿Acaso el amor es eso? Por supuesto. Claro que sí. Pero el amor es algo mucho más que eso. El amor es un sentimiento egoísta que se intenta controlar. El amor de verdad, el puro, es aquel en el que te esfuerzas por intentar conformar a la otra persona. Es cuando sabes dejar ir a la persona que quieres, y luchar por ella cuando es necesario. Es no fingir, es superar todo complejo con tal de proseguir.

Es dudar. Es arrepentirte de las malas palabras. Es dolor ante la indiferencia. Es reír aunque no tengas fuerzas. Es luchar sin rendirte. Es saber ceder cuando no hay más opción. Es una guerra. Es una batalla en la que no te dejas vencer. Es mirar a los ojos y saber que no habrá nadie más.

Rose Weasley sonríe ante ese pensamiento, girando su rostro para observa a la figura que tenía en frente. Podía sentir la suavidad de su mano rozando su piel, acariciándola con cuidado. Le hacía así sentirse fuerza. Le hacía no dudar. Le hacía que, pese a tener miedo, no se dejase vencer.

Toda la gente de su alrededor la observa, pero eso no le importa. No le importa. No mientras le tenga a él a su lado, cuidándola, amándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Rose Weasley, ¿acepta usted a Dan Legendre como esposo?

Esa pregunta que lo significaba todo. Ese olor a café de Dan, que siempre le gustaba tomar una taza por la mañana, para así despertarse.

Y Rose Weasley sonríe. Segundos. Las hojas caen a su alrededor. Sus mejillas se ven sonrojadas. Y después de todo aquello, sus labios colisionan con el que es ahora su marido. Un beso que sellaba un comienzo, y a la vez, un final. Un beso de esos sencillos, de esos que mostraban amor.

Y Rose Weasley sabía que en la "Amortentia", una poción amorosa del mundo mágico, sus olores serían a yerba recién cortada, a pergamino antiguo y a café recién molido.

Pero nada le quitaba la satisfacción de ese beso con sabor a café.

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos. Pues este es el final de las viñetas. El matrimonio de Rose y como, después de vivir sus amores, parece haber encontrado a su amor. Yo siempre he juntado a Rose con gente de la tercera generación. Con James, con Albus, con Lily, con Scorpius, con Louis...EN fin, con todos xD y después de mucho tiempo, decidí que para Rose era perfecto un OC, y ahí está. Dan. Ha aparecido en más historias de retos de este lugar, pero últimamente le estoy teniendo mucho en mente. Así que espero que este último capítulo haya gustado y que siga en el mismo nivel que los otros. Un beso, y muchas gracias por leer.**

**C'est fini!**


End file.
